This proposal is designed to provide the candidate with the training and research experience that is necessary to become an independent investigator. The applicant has a strong background in behavioral neuroscience with experience in developmental animal research for the study of age-related alterations in sensitivity to alcohol. The candidate also has received training in magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) methods and has applied them to study human cerebral metabolic function following acute and chronic exposure to drugs of abuse. The goal of the proposed career development plan is to merge these two diverse research experiences while extending the candidate's skills to include assessment of neurocognitive function and determination of GABA levels using two dimensional (2D) 1H-MRS during human development. Adolescence has been widely accepted as a critical period of brain maturation, resulting from neuronal, as well as hormonal influences. Moreover, the initiation of alcohol use typically occurs during this critical period of brain development. Given extensive data documenting the effects of alcohol on a number of neural systems, it is probable that a heightened level of alcohol consumption could adversely alter the process of neurocognitive function, as well as brain GABA levels during development. Thus, this proposal will examine 1) neurocognitive performance in healthy adolescents; 2) brain GABA levels, and its relationship to neurocognitive function in healthy adolescents; and 3) the impact of adolescent alcohol use on normative development of neurocognitive function and GABA levels. These studies will be conducted using a cross sectional design, which includes cohorts of young (10-14 years) and older adolescents (18-22 years). Findings from the proposed study will document the impact of alcohol use on the central nervous system during development, which has implications for both identification and treatment of alcohol-related disorders.